dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Film Freak II (New Earth)
He exposed a footage showing Holly Robinson posing as Catwoman and fighting Angle Man. He subsequently struck an alliance with the same Angle Man in order to film Catwoman's defeat at the latter's hands. In the meanwhile, he was forced to hand Holly's footage to GCPD detective Jim Lenahan, whom at the time was also on Catwoman's path. After obtaining a footage from one of his henchmen, showing Selina Kyle and Holly both wearing their Catwoman suits, he poisoned his goon, citing 's , in order to not let him divulge the information. He later deduced the real Catwoman, Selina, was hiding in Gotham City under the pseudonym of "Irena Dubrovna", the main character of 's 1942 movie: . He, along with Angle Man, broke in Selina's apartment and threatened her infant daughter, Helena. Eventually, due to Film Freak's obsession with shots and filming, she was able to incapacitate both of them. She also asked her friend Zatanna to wipe her identity from their minds (similarly to what she had done earlier with Dr. Light), and make them confess their crimes to the authorities. Somewhat, Film Freak's mind misinterpreted Zatanna's orders, believing he had "crimes to confess...crimes against cinema". He killed the station manager at W.U.A.B., John Rinaldi, in a manner reminiscent of the famous shower scene in , then shot to death a cameraman, citing . He continued his movie-themed crime spree by killing two policemen in a scenario in which he made a building collapse over them, then disfigured a S.T.A.R. Labs employee, Arlene Owens, by pushing an acid-soaked grapefruit in her face, citing another classic: . After killing a cab driver over not knowing the film , he employed Arlene's credentials to burst into a S.T.A.R. Labs facility (citing the famous snowball premise of ) and set a giant gorilla speciman free to wreak havoc in the East End, a re-enactment of the famed . As a final act, he managed to obtain an atom bomb, paying homage to 's , and, while citing , announced on live that all Gothamites would have had their life saved if they were able to solve a film-themed riddle. After shooting to death a movie critic he employed to deliver the Uranium for the bomb, avoiding radiation poisoning, Film Freak was finally defeated by Catwoman, who also managed to defuse the bomb. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Deep knowledge of apparently anything concerning movies and the art of cinematography. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Film Freak is a vicious psychopath and a delusional individual. He is obsessed with movies and cinematography, almost compulsively taking footages of his crimes and being perpetually convinced to be in a movie. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *Zatanna described Film Freak's mind as having "no memories to speak off, at least not in the normal sense. Just film clip after film clip after film clip" and as being like "a master cinema history class, every genre and era covered in detail". | Trivia = | Recommended = | DC = None | Wikipedia = Film Freak | Links = }}